


Kidnapped

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter POV while kidnapped in Payback, major spoilers. crossposted fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

Being kidnapped changes your perspective. The day started disastrously with an argument with El. I broke a decade old rule I had with El and did not make up before we left for work. Truth is told I felt more miffed at myself; I did not want to be the husband who did not contribute to the household. My mother was very bitter that my dad was a slacker were it came to house work, she was constantly over worked. I did not want to history repeating itself.

Neal and I were pretty sure that Lang lead provided by Keller would not pan out, but we still had to look into it. I realized I had been set up when I was held at gun point. My weapon and mobile was taken away by goon 1. I heard Neal call out as I was forced into the van, we made a brief eye contact before the cloth bag was put on my head. For once I was grateful at Neal total inability to follow any instructions. I trusted Neal to inform the division and I was sure Hughes would organize a manhunt till I was found. Meanwhile I knew I had to keep my wits around me, panicking would not do. The cloth bag made me feel disoriented and nauseous; each turn the van took felt actuated.

My years as a cab driver while in college gave me good idea where I was being taken. My pockets were emptied and marched down what I guessed was a building basement. After being cuffed by my own handcuffs, the bag was finally removed I surveyed my surroundings. Great I was in a cell, another thing to tackle incase I made it out of the cuffs. It was fun seeing the look of surprise on Lang face when I gave the approximate address about where I was locked up.

I tried to talk some sense into the idiot. He went on a rant how the FBI had made his life a living hell. I do acknowledge there is a grain of truth in what he said; we at the FBI sometimes hounded people having a records, its how we got information. But it made convicted felons difficult to continue a normal life. Lang seemed a bit unstable as he shot the mannequin behind me. I shuddered involuntarily best to keep quiet as of now. I was sure that Keller would try to double cross him somehow; right now I figured it had to do something with the debt he owned to the Russians. I hoped Lang and his cronies did not use me as a punching bag or I would have been a sitting duck. I had heard and read of too many stories of agents being battered while they were incarcerated.

Lang generally left me to my own devices while he took bizarre photographs on his Polaroid camera. I surveyed the area around me a garment factory basement, boxes, mannequins, table lamp I made a mental inventory of my surrounding. He threw a soda can into the cell, great may be he thought I was a chimp in zoo.

Keller was a meticulous planner, by now I reasoned he was using me to manipulate Neal. I was being used as bait damn. Neal was loyal to a fault is something I had learnt from the Kate episode. I hoped Neal was not tempted to do something illegal. Meanwhile I tried to free myself with the safety pin missed by Lang's henchman. Thank god El had picked my jacket. This looked so much easier on TV, why didn't they teach this at Quantico? May be I could ask Neal to gave us an un-cuffing demo if I ever got out of here.

Lang coldly confirmed what I had deduced after hearing the interaction between him and his goons. Damn Keller was trying to escape and he planned kill me. At least with the safety pin gave me a chance to escape. For the first time I wished I came equipped with an anklet, I remember ribbing Neal a few months ago. I decided not to try anything drastic when the goons were watching me, I was unarmed and it would not be possible to tackle the two goons together. Neal and I effectively passed messages to each other; I hoped he was able to prevent Keller from escaping.

I needled Lang when the cuffs finally clicked open. I was It was satisfying to see Lang passed out after I managed to get rid of the cuffs. I managed to procure his cell. I had to get out of the cell before Lang regained consciousness.

I could not keep the urgency from my voice when I contacted Neal. Neal calmly passed on instructions while gently ribbing me I smiled at his attempts to calm me down. The dept had traced my call by then. Lang was starting to stir I had to work fast. I was finally out of the cell, Neal had come through for me. Lang was still disoriented when I got wrestled the gun from him. I was lucky that Lang had sent the goons to wait for Keller. I pretty sure Keller would make Lang pick up all the pieces, and get his revenge for Lang's shooting him previously. I enjoyed putting the now sulky Lang back in the cage he had constructed for me. "FBI don't move" was one of the best things I heard all day. Seeing my colleagues and hugging Neal, I finally put the ordeal behind me. Smirking I made my way to the sunlight I saw El we finally called each other Hun for the first time in the day.

As I sat on my couch with El besides me, I was so grateful to have so many people who watched my back Neal who had given up a multi million dollar ring, the white Collar division, even Mozzie. I was quite touched that he had come to comfort El and helped her stay in the loop. El loved me in spite of my forgetfulness. Ah life was good .


End file.
